


The Fuck's A Work Title

by Zivicio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivicio/pseuds/Zivicio
Summary: Just pure sex. That's all this is. 2k words of mercymaker porn.Shoutout to the MercyMaker discord.





	

When Amélie came home on days like these, Angela was usually in in one of three places: bent over her desk, working and dead to the world; passed out on the couch, medical journal in hand; or asleep in bed. Amélie had no reason to expect anything different.

She entered their shared apartment quietly as possible, in the case that Angela was asleep. She had been working hard lately, and Amélie knew Angela needed any rest she could get. Amélie went to Angela's office first, finding it void of Angela (but not of multiple empty mugs, of course). The couch was bare as well, leaving their bedroom.

The door was ajar by no more than two centimeters, and light from outside spilled into the dark room through the small crack. Amélie nudged the door open wider, just enough to peek her head in. At a sparing glance, Angela could be mistaken to be asleep. Amélie's eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the dark, and then widened at what they saw.

Angela was...not asleep. No, her hand was beneath a pair of loose sleep shorts she wore, and her head was tilted back slightly. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, and Amélie could just catch the minuscule movements of Angela's wrist. Angela's other hand had found purchase in the bed sheets.

Amélie slipped into the room and left the door open just enough so that she could have light to see. Angela had her eyes closed, and evidently was so lost in whatever fantasy she was having she had not noticed Amélie's presence. A smug grin made its way to Amélie's face as she leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms, settling in.

Angela, whose hand had been moving somewhat slowly, began to pick up her pace. Her breath hitched in her throat and she gasped, her hips lifting off the bed. Amélie felt a stab of arousal run down her chest and between her thighs.

"Amélie..." As if things couldn't get any better, Angela whispered her name breathily. Amélie fidgeted in her spot as Angela sucked in a breath between her teeth.

"Amélie...fuck, right there," Angela's voice rose, her words followed by a moan. Her heels dug into the mattress beneath her as she pressed up against her hand desperately. Then her other hand released its grip on the sheets, brushing underneath her shirt where she cupped her breast before tweaking her nipple.

Amélie felt her heartrate pick up. There was something about seeing Angela like this, in such a state - Amélie could appreciate it in a whole new way now that she wasn't putting energy into doing anything else at the same time. She thought, not for the first time, of just how much Angela's moans and breathy pants could turn her on.

"Yes, Amélie, oh my god, I- fuck-!" Angela breathed, her voice breaking with the last word. Each breath was audible at this point, mixed with her moans and gasps. She adjusted angle with her hand, her fingers collecting the wetness of her cunt before rubbing her clit in quick, needy thrusts. Her walls clenched on nothing, and she lifted her hips off the bed a little more.

"God, Amélie-" Angela voiced her girlfriend's name with a near-sob, "please,"

Amélie was tempted to intervene, to step in and give Angela the release she so badly wanted, that she was begging for - but she stayed. Angela grit her teeth together as her moans became more forceful. Her free hand trailed up and down her torso, toying with her breasts.

"I'm so close, god- fuck- I'm gonna come," Angela whined. After a few more seconds she pinched her nipple, hard, and broke. Her breath and voice caught and her back arched off the mattress, her head thrown back with her mouth open in a scream that wasn't quite there. Regaining her ability to breathe allowed her to voice a choppy, drawn out moan. She slowed her hand down, eventually laying flat again; her fingers drifted down to her vagina and she traced her slit with a fingertip, reveling in her wetness and post-orgasmic bliss.

Angela spent a few minute recuperating before propping herself up on an elbow in her first movements to get out of bed. She opened her eyes for the first time and made eye contact with Amélie before freezing.

"Enjoy yourself?" Amélie asked after a moment, pushing herself off the doorframe and not bothering to conceal her smugness. Angela opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find anything to say.

"You're quite the performer, mon cœur," Amélie said lowly, stalking over to Angela with a devilish grin. She took Angela's chin in her hand gently, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"How about we put on another show?"

Amélie presses her lips to Angela's with just enough force to show her intentions. She gently guides Angela back down to the mattress before straddling her hips, moving to kiss along Angela's jaw and neck. Angela's hands are rubbing up and down Amélie's sides, her thumbs occasionally brushing the underside of Amélie's breasts.

"Amé..." Angela whispers after Amélie nips on a bit of skin behind her ear. Amélie hums a deep throaty chuckle and moves downwards, trailing kisses and small licks and bites to the base of Angela's throat.

"Off," Angela says, tugging on Amélie's blouse.

"You're not in any position to be making orders, now are you?" Amélie asks, sitting up and undoing the buttons of her shirt anyway. Angela decides not to grace that with an answer, instead moving her hands to undo the button and zipper on Amélie's trousers.

"Ah-" Amélie stops her from doing any more, "that's enough. Sit up." Angela knows Amélie's having her sit up to take her shirt off, so she removes the garment without doing so, dropping it off the side of the bed. Amélie clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

"I am going to have to discipline those hands of yours," Amélie whispers, leaning in close as she takes Angela's wrists and crosses them above her head. She holds Angela's wrists in place with one hand, ducking down to make marks along Angela's neck and chest again. Amélie's free hand cups one of Angela's breasts, and Angela whines when Amélie's thumb brushes over her nipple through her bra.

Amélie's sucking a mark onto the top Angela's shoulder when she moves her hand down behind Angela's back, lifting her up enough to get at the clasp of Angela's bra. Amélie lifts her head and the two of them make eye contact as Amélie removes Angela's bra, adding it to their pile of clothes beside the bed with a pointed smirk.

Amélie kisses Angela again, pressing her crossed wrists down firmly before removing her hand as a gesture to _stay_. She trails her hands down Angela's sides slowly, letting her nails gently scrape along the skin in a way that has Angela leaning up to her, wanting more of her touch. Angela's hips are off the bed pressing against Amélie's, trying to rock against her in an effort for friction.

Amélie bites Angela's lip before pulling away, and she moves herself down so that she's sitting on Angela's thighs. Her hands move together so that the tips of her thumbs touch on Angela's stomach, and she slowly pushes them up, inching over her ribs before finally touching her breasts. Angela exhales shakily, Amélie brushing her thumbs over Angela's peaked nipples before cupping and kneading her. She pinches one of Angela's nipples and she gasps.

"Amélie, please," Angela breathes, her hips twitching. Amélie gives Angela's chest a few more seconds of attention before she lifts herself off Angela's legs and pulls her sweatpants down and off. She moves even farther down the bed, not straddling Angela anymore, instead sitting between her legs. Amélie places her hands on Angela's thighs and slowly moves them up and inward. Angela can't stop the whine that rips from her throat as her hips buck against Amélie's touch.

Amélie's grinning widely as she looks on, trailing the tips of her thumbs at the juncture of Angela's legs and waist. Angela's completely soaked through her underwear, and the sight sends a pang of arousal through Amélie that briefly reminds her of her own body's reactions. For now, though, she is focused on Angela - she snaps the waistband of Angela's underwear, causing her to gasp and her hips to flinch upwards again.

"Tell me what you want, cherie," Amélie husks, watching Angela's face as she drags the tip of her nail up damp fabric.

"You, ah-! Touch me." Angela's hands, still miraculously crossed above her head, are clenching and digging into the pillowcase. Amélie edges her nail under Angela's panties.

"Where?" Amélie asks, thoroughly enjoying the way Angela's body tenses up in anguish. Angela whines again, biting her lip.

"Verdammt, Amélie, eat me out," Angela breaks, hoping her bluntness would earn her favor. Amélie smirks as she removes Angela's underwear.

She spreads Angela's legs apart, making her whimper at the feeling of being exposed to the air. Amélie takes her time to drink in the sight: Angela splayed out, dripping, begging for Amélie's touch-

"You're so wet for me, mon ange," She says, dragging her index finger up Angela's slit. Angela makes a combined sort of moan and whine, looking and sounding close to tears. Amélie finally relents, putting Angela's legs over her shoulders and her mouth to her core in one smooth motion. Angela immediately arches her back, a high-pitched moan leaving her.

Amélie wastes no time getting to work, teasing Angela's hole with the tip of her tongue, circling her clit, occasionally laving the flat of her tongue over it. Her pace is brutal, but by the stream of moans and curses Angela is enjoying it.

She keeps at it, holding down Angela's twitching hips with her hands. Angela's finally moved her own, and her right hand is tangled in Amélie's hair with her left clawing the sheets. Angela's thighs tense and squeeze around Amélie's head, her heels digging against Amélie's back in an effort to press her closer. When Angela chants her name softly and her movements become more frantic, Amélie's quick to detatch herself, slipping off the bed.

"What- Why'd you stop?" Angela asks breathlessly, pushing herself up on her elbows to look at Amélie. Amélie answers with no more than a wicked smirk, making a show out of undressing herself. She steps over to a dresser drawer, and when she turns back around Angela flushes, a wave of heat slamming into her.

"Up," Amélie commands simply, curling her finger in a directing gesture. Angela complies, getting onto her knees and moving to the side. Amélie takes her place, lying on her back and then taking Angela's hand. She nods at the toy now hanging from her hips, not needing to say anything for Angela to understand. Using her grip on Amélie's hand to balance herself, Angela swings a leg over Amélie's hips, using her free hand to position the toy as she sinks down onto it. Her groan is stifled by her biting her lip, and she closes her eyes and throws her head back as she's filled.

Amélie watches intently, a pleased hum escaping her as Angela's weight presses down. When she reaches the hilt Angela swirls her hips, and the both of them moan, Amélie's eyelids fluttering. Angela continues to grind down on the toy until Amélie bucks her hips up, spurring Angela into riding her properly.

Angela's moans and heavy breathing fills the room along with the sound of their hips colliding. She braces herself with Amélie's hand, their fingers intertwined, her other hand on her thigh as she rides Amélie for all she's worth.

The sight of Angela is something unearthly, the light from outside framing her body in the dark. Amélie's transfixed watching her, and she bites her lip while reaching out with her free hand, fingertips ghosting over Angela's ribs before it settles on her waist.

"Just like that, good girl," Amélie breathes. Angela opens her eyes and looks down at her, making eye contact unabashedly while moans leave her parted lips.

"You are so beautiful, mon ange, fucking yourself on top of me." Angela's eyes close again and her head tilts back as Amélie begins to match Angela's movements with her own. Angela leans forward, bracing herself with an arm beside Amélie's head, and moves her body more forcefully. The breath is knocked from her with every pound of the cock inside her, and her moans become choppy as she nears her climax. She can feel her walls twitching and spasming around the toy, and she tries to voice her need to Amélie but can't get herself to speak.

Amélie is observant enough, though, and moves her hand from Angela's hip to rub her clit. At Amélie's touch Angela jerks, her hips coming down more roughly. Amélie's thumb flicking over her clit makes Angela's movements become broken until she finally comes with a shout, her body seizing up as her walls milk the cock in her. Her breathing is heavy and voice-laden, and she relaxes against Amélie, sinking down onto the dildo while her cum drips out. Angela leans her head against Amélie's shoulder.

"Did you-?" Angela asks after a minute.

Amélie shakes her head, "Non, but don't worry about me."

"If you're sure..." Angela trails off, her eyes alredy closed, and she falls asleep while Amélie cleans them up.

**Author's Note:**

> If I fucked up any grammar or spelling or whatever, let me know


End file.
